The Tales of the Worlds Book: 1
by shadowpixie01
Summary: When the worlds believed to not exist begin to form portals around Earth, eight year old Alena, with the help of her friends and the heroes of the worlds, is needed keep control on more than one world. My first fanfic posted on here so please R&R. I will take request for worlds to visit and OC's if anyone is willing. Rated K to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's POV**

I awoke to my alarm going off at 4:30 a.m. in the morning. I turned off my radio and turned on the radio which was just then starting the song Total Chaos by Sound Wave Crash. My room was its usual mess. I had just moved in to a new house to make things worse. My backpack contained some of my stuff and I had already laid out my clothes that I was going to where to school.

After putting on my clothes, I went to my mirror to brush my long, semi-thick, somewhat tangled hair. Just for descriptive purposes, I'm Caucasian with no freckles. I have grayish-blue eyes, brown hair that almost was as long as the white tank top I was wearing. I had also put on denim shorts and black tennis shoes. I brushed my hair as best I could, though my grandmother would say otherwise.

Grabbing my backpack that had everything I needed for school and went into the kitchen where my mom was eating breakfast. "Morning, Rose." my mom said, placing my breakfast on the table and my lunch on my backpack. I said good morning when I heard footsteps walking down the carpeted staircase. "Good morning, Mom." I turned to see my brother, Jolten, step into the room.

My mom is Caucasian with olive skin, has grayish-blue eyes, freckles, and dirty blonde hair( that is a shade of blonde, not cleanliness) that had purple, pink, sky blue, and gold strands of hair( they are called color strips and they are removable) that were in the usual ponytail. Jolten is Caucasian with olive skin, has hazel eyes, no freckles, and dirty blonde hair. My mom wore a white tank top with navy blue shorts and knee high boots with a shoulder bag which had a black clothe in it. Jolten wore a blue jacket, some jeans, and blue and res sneakers.

"Looks like the game freakaziod is up to play more of those brain killers." Jolten said, glaring at me. "Well, excuse me, weirdo, if I want to help Mom and Dad protect all worlds." I countered. "Jolten Eterneth Januaria, Azalea Rose Januaria. Enough." Mom said, calmly and sternly. You see, our mom, Ashlena Mermaria Januaria (or Daria if you use her maiden name), was born in 2001 and then, one day, all worlds they has believed didn't exist began to create and open portals all over Earth. Mom, long story, was born on three worlds: Earth, a planet called Rozalia, and the pokémon world; however; she has helped numerous worlds with our Dad with more than just fairy powers when they were eight years old! If that's not amazing, I don't know what is. I want to help them and my "aunts" (another long story) whereas my brother doesn't, which make me mad because he doesn't realize that this could one day be a matter of life and death and he won't know what to do. You know what? I'll go ahead and tell about what happened between that one faithfully day to present day 2033.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlena's POV**

"Araygel, Acrian, Alycy! Come on! We're gonna be late!" I called to my friends behind me. It was a rainy Thursday, so the breezeway was the way we went to the gym so we could avoid the crowds of the kids crowding to get through the doors inside. I looked out at the streets that the rain was pounding against though you could hardly see through the gray blanket the rain provided and stopped, though I now know that if I had continued running, my life would have remained as normal as possible for a human. I saw a white blur go over the gym quickly, as if it had to be somewhere. "You told as to hurry now come on!" Acrian yelled over her shoulder as I run to catch up. I was tempted to ask them about the white blur, but I kept my mouth clamped instead as I easily ran past them.

**(A/N: I would end it there but I'm guessing it's a little to short for an update so I'll go ahead and advance. If you want to stop there that's fine. I'm just saying it's a little short. Back to the story!**

Later, I noticed something attached to my book bag so I was careful how and where I placed it for the rest of the day. On the ride to my house, one of my friends, who went to another school, gave me a yellow gem that looked familiar and told me she had already found a green one just like it. When I got home, I went into the house, put the mail on the table, and went into her room. "Its ok, little guy. You can come out now." It came in front of me, and as it did, I saw the white blur from before.

**If you're saying plot twist you may do so though you kind of should have seen it coming. What are these gems, and why are they familiar? Who is the white blur? Find out next time! Also, if there are any video games, books, or, well, just about whatever that a fanfic can be made and posted on here that you think I can and should add on here please either PM me or say it in reviews. Also, any OCs that you're brave enough to let into this story please put the name, age, descriptions, ect., in your review as well. Araygel, disclaimer please.**

**Araygel: shadowpixie01 only owns her idea and the OCs of the story so those who would report for copyright, don't turn your heads towards if you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this I'm going to say that I'm not describing Yacker so those of you who are too lazy to look him up on Google, TOO BAD! Okay, on with the story. Oh, and it's gonna stay Ashlena's POV unless said otherwise.**

Okay, call me insane but I could understand it (I'm just gonna put in the translated version)! "Thank you for helping me! My name's Yacker." it said. "Nice to meet you, Yacker. I'm Ashlena but, please, call me Alena." I said. I knew I knew that I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out from where.

I was in the living room after completing my homework playing Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2010 Vancouver when Yacker came in and looked at the games. After I finished Dream Ice Skating in Sonic's world as Blaze with Silver, Amy, and Sonic, Yacker came over and said "I'm guessing you're a Sonic fan." "I'm a fan of the video games but not of the character himself." Suddenly, I remembered something and asked "You're from Sonic Colors, aren't you?" Yacker nodded.

I was eating lunch the next day with Acrian, Alycy, Araygel, and Yacker (he was on my backpack like something normal) when we heard the doors near the cafeteria opening and closing. Next thing I know, _Salut _(that means "hi" in French)lockdown alarms. We hid in a corner away from immediate view that led outside as Alycy asked quietly "Is it a drill?" "I don't know but please shush in case its not." I said meaningfully but in a whisper. Soon, we heard a laugh that few people, myself and Yacker included, recognized. The expressions on those who didn't recognize the laugh that under different circumstances, I would have been rolling on the floor bursting in laughter.

**I thank shadowX3000 for being my first reviewer and NinjagoGirl4773 for being the first to let me use an OC. I think you can guess who was laughing. Well, 'til next time. _A plus tard! _That's "see you later" in French.  
><strong>


End file.
